One End Leads to a New Beginning
by Lady Ianite
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor is closing down, and the animatronics are living in a world of fear hoping for the best, while Mike Schmidt has started his new life in Utah, thinking that his troubles are over, but a chain of events have been set in motion that no one can stop. T for suggestive themes and language.
1. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

Mike Schmidt was the only security guard to survive a week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor. It was quite the surprise to the animatronics, well for Freddy it was an embarrassment. Not being able to murder a security guard was one of his worst nightmares. The others however weren't upset, but they weren't happy either. The animatronics had something worse on their minds. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor was shutting its doors forever. The sanitation inspection had not gone as planned, well to be straight forward, it went terribly wrong. There was a terrible odor coming from the animatronics, so that was the first strike on their reputation, then there was the "pizza sauce" around their eyes which was the second strike on their reputation, then their was the extra costumes gave away everything. The employees were furious and the animatronics were panicked.

Freddy closed his eyes trying to process the information, his restaurant was being closed tomorrow, there was no way out. He looked at the other animatronics, who were asleep for the time being (it was 8pm and they would wake up at 11:59pm). He got up from his spot and started walking around his pizza parlor one last time. The halls looked dirty, and the floors needed scrubbing, but it was his restaurant and he adored it.

Freddy started on his way back to the stage, and rolled his eyes at the sound of Foxy running down the hall behind him.

"Foxy you can't scare me, your feet are too loud."

He heard a skidding noise and he turned around to see the panting fox.

"Your endless pranks are taking a toll on me Foxy, so please STOP IT! You don't want to get on my bad side, and I'm not in a very good mood at the moment."

Foxy scoffed, not at all affected by Freddy's threats,

"You don't scare me Freddy, your threats are not that frightening."

The bear growled annoyed by the Foxy's cocky attitude,

"And what are YOU doing out sprinting down the halls in the middle of the night?"

"Same as you, doing it one final time."

Freddy sighed,

"We should get some rest, who knows what will happen tomorrow."

The pirate nodded slowly,

"Alright goodnight, but we both know we won't get any sleep tonight."

Freddy stopped and turned back to look at the fox,

"I know."

Then they both walked to their respective corners of the main room and tried to get some rest, if they could.

The next morning the animatronics woke up early, and were wandering around the building one more time. At about 1pm the employees showed up and started to pack everything into boxes, there was a big moving truck outside, waiting to be loaded. The animatronics were loaded onto the moving truck one by one, starting with Freddy, next came Bonnie, next was Foxy, then Chica, and finally the refurbished Golden Freddy. After they were loaded up the sliding door to the truck was closed and it was pitch black in the cargo area. Freddy's eyes started to glow, so he could see. They heard quite a bit of noise and the heard the sound of something falling down. They knew what it was, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor was being demolished. Chica started to sob, and Bonnie put a reassuring arm on her friend shoulder.

"I knew this would happen," Foxy said unhappily, "I knew something would go wrong, but maybe we deserve this."

"Why would you say that," Freddy hissed, "Everyone of them DESERVED to die Foxy, do you think we shouldn't have punished them?"

The pirate shifted in his corner uncomfortably, "I didn't say that, all I said was that maybe some of them didn't deserve it."

Golden Freddy sighed, "It doesn't make a difference, and will you two stop fighting, I would appreciate that."

"Frederica stay out of this, this traitor needs to learn a lesson!"

"Freddy STOP, this won't solve anything. Please we're mad too but we need to rest," Bonnie said hoping he would calm down, "please that is all I'm asking just a bit of peace."

Freddy looked at the bunny and reluctantly sat down, not taking his eyes off the fox.

"Thank you Freddy," Frederica said attempting a smile.

Freddy smiled back at her.

"It's not fair Freddy is the only one who can see in the dark," Foxy muttered, "it wouldn't be a fair fight if he attacked me."

Bonnie put her paw on Foxy's mouth gently hinting him shut up.

For rest of the rest of the ride everyone was silent, excluding Chica's occasional sobs, they were hoping that they weren't going to their deaths.


	2. The New Building

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and follows and favorites they are appreciated!**

**Darn you autocorrect for changing shutting into shouting! **

The New Building

After four long hours, the moving van stopped and one of the employees opened the back of the truck, letting the light shine into the cargo area. They were at a airport that was bustling with people. The animatronics were stuffed into boxes and carried off to be shipped somewhere else. The wait wasn't that long, but it seemed like forever. Soon enough they were being loaded onto a plane. The cargo area in the plane surprisingly wasn't so bad-it was prying themselves out of the boxes without making a scratch that was hard. After a bit of delicate prying, all five animatronics were exploring the cargo area.

"It's a good thing we can see in here," Foxy said joyfully.

"What? Are you scared of the dark," Freddy said with a cocky tone. "Awwww did you spend too much time behind the curtain of Pirate Cove?"

Foxy growled slightly, "No it's because I can actually see what's going on."

The pirate sat down in a corner and started playing with his hook, hoping that Freddy would leave him alone. He wasn't in the mood to fight.

Two days had flown by and the animatronics were growing anxious.

Chica had found a world map, and was trying to figure out where they were going.

"Maybe we're going to Africa, or Asia, or maybe we're going to America," She said questioning herself.

"Probably not Africa," Frederica replied, "I'm guessing that we're going to Asia. There are all sorts of robots there."

"It sounds sensible," Bonnie added, "Maybe they could fix us up. That would be wonderful!"

Foxy smiled watching the three discussing their ideas and agreeing or disagreeing with each other. His ideas weren't much better, so he just listened, and occasionally made a comment. They were so happy when they were together, it was so nice to see his friends having fun, and he hoped that maybe one day he would be accepted by them. It wasn't his usual thing to be accepted by everyone, but these were basically the only people who he could talk to, so he was trying to make the best of it. But it the thing that puzzled him the most was why Freddy hated him so much. It was probably the Bite of '87 but he wasn't sure.

Two more days passed, then the animatronics wait was over. The plane had been making strange noises so the animatronics packed themselves into their boxes and hoped for the best. They were carried into another moving truck and the were impatient.

"Ugh, I hope we aren't going to another airport," Chica said impatiently.

"I agree," Foxy said thoughtfully.

They stayed silent for the rest of the trip hoping that they wouldn't end up at another airport. Soon enough the moving van reached its destination and they hoped that this was their final destination. They were parked in front of a gigantic building, it was three times the size of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor, and it had a big SOLD sign posted over the door. The animatronics were unboxed and the were carried inside.

"This is it, the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor! It needs a lot of work but we'll make it," The Manager said proudly.

It was quite the big building and the stage was at least 15 feet wide. There was a pool next to the stage, it was ten feet wide and it had a waterfall which 8 feet high.

The animatronics gaped at their new home, and they couldn't wait to see the back stage. The back stage exceeded their expectations as well. The pool from the front also branched into the backstage, and

there were racks of costumes and endoskeletons lined up on the walls. The last thing that the animatronics inspected was the kitchen, it was fit for a professional chef, Chica was so happy she instantly started cooking some pizza for everyone.

And at this crucial moment, everyone was happy, and the animatronics knew, it wouldn't last long.


	3. A Fresh Start

A Fresh Start

Mike Schmidt woke up at 6am to the sound of his alarm clock app on his iPhone 4. It was nice not to have nightmares about the animatronics for once. He stretched his arms and looked around his new apartment. There was one thing that was certain, America was nothing like Europe. Which wasn't a bad thing, it was cool in a way, but it was different. He looked over at the picture he'd kept all these years, so carefully preserved. It was the one reason he hadn't moved sooner. He got dressed and headed downstairs to find himself some breakfast.

The only edible thing in the kitchen was a box of cornflakes, so he devoured it quickly and sprinted out the door. He jumped onto his bike and pedaled as quick as he could to Subway (the sandwich shop). It was so nice of the manager to give him a job there, it was far better than Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor that's for sure. He arrived at the sandwich shop just in time, and started getting ready.

That day there were quite a lot of customers, so Mike and the other employees were always on their toes. But the best thing was going home with a sandwich in his hand while riding his bike. He headed into his bedroom to look at the picture one more time. It was a picture of 5 children and himself. They were standing in front of a fountain smiling. Mike sighed and rubbed his eyes, he knew that he would have to go back, he had to know the truth.

For the next few days everything was normal, except for the fact that some company had bought this giant building and was doing crazy things to it. They were installing a pool and they were making a wall and they were building a real life ship and waterfall inside it. It looked like some weird custom house you see on tv. After a few weeks of building things seemed to calm down, but then there was the music. It blared with all sorts of different tunes. Some were pop others were k-pop, but it was all very strange. After 2 months things really did calm down. Until they put up the logo: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor.

Mike didn't sleep for days, the animatronics were following him, but maybe it was for the best. He still did have some unanswered questions. The logo looked far better than the original, it had all 5 animatronics waving. Mike was hearing that the grand opening was supposed to be spectacular, with the music, food, and special effects. Then came the ad for the security guard, which Mike didn't take. He wanted answers but he didn't want to be there at night.

Finally he decided to man up and go there during the day to see how they were doing. He entered the parlor with a teen who was about 17.

"Um, excuse me but do you know where the manager of the place is, I'm the new security guard," the asked looking at Mike hopeful for answers.

Mike shrugged, "Sorry kid I don't know."

He looked up to see the manager that he had talked to when he was the watchmen there.

"Hi Mike, I didn't expect to see you here," the manager said in a booming voice, "Oh hello young man are you the new security guard," he asked looking at the boy.

"Yeah I am," the boy replied.

The manager smiled, "Let me show you to your office."

Mike waved as they walked away then he saw them, well to be exact four of them, there was Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and, Frederica, but no Foxy. He sat back and watched the animatronics perform for a bit. The more he watched the more scared he felt, and he decided if he was going to find answers it wouldn't be today.


	4. No Turning Back

**Ok guys I need to ask you something, would you guys like it if I changed perspective during a chapter? So it alternates during the chapter like this:**

**Mike Mike Mike blah blah**

**Animatronics blah blah. **

**It's random I know but I was wondering if you guys would like that (It could make the chapters longer).**

No Turning Back

Mike looked back at the restaurant one more time and tried to process everything that he had seen there, and what he was going to do.

He jumped onto his bike, rode home, unlocked his apartment, and grabbed his gun sitting on his bedside table. It was a small handgun with ten bullets but it did it's job. He hurried back outside and checked the time,

"8:30 not bad the pizzeria should be closing or something."

He snatched the ad from his pocket, but this ad was different it said 9:00 to 6:00. He jumped onto his bike in a mad sprint,

"Well they pay you a lot more then they did at the old place," Mike said to no one in particular.

He hurried to the pizzeria, thankfully it was still unlocked. He slipped inside wishing he could have told the boy on the spot, but the manager would have made the boy stay till the job was done. He crawled into one of the halls and made sure no one saw him. He saw the kid switching through all the cameras, he was clearly having fun.

"Hi," he hoped he wouldn't scare the kid, "I'm Mike Schmidt, I worked here as the security guard here before you. The boy jumped, and slowly turned around to see Mike, "Oh, hey your the guy from earlier, so I'm guessing you worked at their other location all the way in Europe before it closed down?"

"Yeah, it's strange how this place decided to come back to haunt me."

"Haunt you?"

Mike sighed, this would take a lot of explaining, "First tell me your name or this will be really awkward."

"I'm Grant."

"Well ok, Grant well this job is well, it's terrible. Look there should be a phone call any min-"

The phone started ringing and Grant reached to pick it up.

"Wait don't pick it up, let it go to message."

Grant made a face then leaned back into his chair as the message started to play.

"Hello? Oh, Hello!

Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact.

So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?

Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. Um...

Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.

Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-

Blah, blah, blah.

Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.

Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.

So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.

But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power.

Alright Goodnight!"

Grant looked like he had seen a ghost, "This is crazy! So we are like bait for these animatronics?"

"Pretty much," Mike replied, "Oh make sure to check those cameras they move fast and we're locked in."

Grant looked at him with absolute terror in his eyes and checked the tablet, Bonnie was gone.


	5. New Game, New Rules

**Ok I'm soooooo sorry about the proofreading issues, well it does teach me not to edit at night! :P (OK I fixed up this chapter so this is the reprise)**

**Ok about the Europe and America thingy, Mike Schmidt worked at the European Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor, and after he was fired the pizzeria closed down. The animatronics were taken to America, where the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor started. Coincidentally Mike moved to America at the same time the animatronics did. Now you might be wondering how Grant knew about the European Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor, well the place wasn't completely a secret to the Americans, I mean it was on the news all over so it wasn't a big surprise that Grant knew.**

**Ok that's explained, please if you don't understand something please tell me in a review. Back to the chapter!**

New Game, New Rules

Bonnie smiled, everything was going according to plan, she loved to roam around at night and scare the security guard. She noticed Chica looking through her cupcake, spying on the guard.

"What is he doing," she asked the chicken.

"There are two of them," the chicken replied.

"That's even better," the bunny added.

"I've seen one of them before, but I can't remember his name, ugh it's killing me," the chicken said frustrated.

"Ok I'll go see if I know who it is," the bunny replied.

She stopped by Pirate Cove to check on Foxy. The pirate was reciting his lines and trying to memorize all of them at once.

"Don't worry Foxy, you did great today, don't be so uptight."

The fox jumped, surprised, "Oh, hi Bonnie, I didn't know you were here."

Bonnie giggled, "Sorry, I'm used to sneaking around."

"Why are you doing down here anyway?"

"Scaring the new guards."

"Guards?"

"There are two this time."

"Huh, that's weird."

"Chica says that she recognizes one of them."

"Make sure to tell me if you know who it is."

"Ok."

She skipped down the left hall to the corner right outside the door, hoping that she could get a good look.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxpxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mike and Grant were switching the cameras like crazy trying to find the speedy bunny, Mike winced when Grant switched to the left hall corner he hoped that his predictions were wrong, but most of the time they weren't. Just as Mike had predicted the bunny was at the corner staring at the camera. Grant jumped back in fear, "What the hell is that," he screamed.

"That is Bonnie the Bunny, she is always the first to the door. Check the door lights would you?"

The petrified teen did as he was told, revealing her ghastly face at the door. He screamed and jumped back, while Mike stood there calmly,

"Hello Bonnie, long time no see."

He slammed his hand on the door button, and stood back to take it all in. Then he turned to Grant, "Look I know what you are going to say, but I don't want to hear it,I was thinking the same thing when I first got hired and I want to get to the point. If the situation gets dire I want you to run while I fight them off, but you only have a few seconds to react so please listen to what I tell you, OK?"

Tears started streaming down Grant's face, "OK."

Mike smiled, "I know it's hard but sometimes things aren't always what they should be."

Grant smiled weakly and looked at the cameras again to check. Freddy and Chica were on stage and Bonnie was nowhere to be found.

"Is she still at the door," Grant inquired.

"Nah, the bastard is not there yet," Mike replied shining the door lights, "She is somewhere else."

"Geez it's early for Bonnie to be out, can you check camera 1C cause the animatronic in there might have moved."

"Wait, there are FOUR animatronics?

Oh that's just great."

"Check it NOW!"

"Ok, Ok, gosh."

They saw Foxy peeking out from behind the curtain, "Who the hell is this?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"Well that's great."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxpxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You won't believe this Foxy, but the other guard was Mike Schmidt!"

Foxy's mouth fell open, "You mean the only guard who survived all 7 nights?"

"Yup, wait just a sec I need to tell the others."

"Don't worry I won't be going anywhere."

"Good."

Bonnie hurried back to the stage to tell Chica the news. She skidded onto the stage to see Chica and Freddy discussing their attack plan.

"Freddy, Chica I know who the other security guard is, it's Mike, Mike Schmidt."

Their heads jerked up to look at the bunny.

"OK, change of plans, I think it's time we went hardcore," Freddy said with excitement in his voice.

"But aren't we supposed to go easy on the new guard," Chica asked.

"New Game, New Rules," Freddy replied, "Alert Foxy, it's time to play!"

Ok I'm soooooooo sorry about the delay don't kill me, *looks around at the readers which all have guns in their hands* (I'm on iOS and the new update has given me nothing but trouble.)

But anyways I was super busy this week and I didn't write at all on Wednesday so please forgive me!


	6. The Fifth Wheel

Ok I'm really sorry about the last chapter, it took me super long to write it because I was at Scandia and being a boss at go-kart racing. And on Wednesday I'm always busy so I probably won't update on Wednesdays.

The Fifth Wheel

Frederica sucked in the fresh air, it was glorious to be free, after being stuck in a poster for twenty years everything was wonderful. She looked at the other animatronics, she hated how they all thought that killing a security guard was fun, or in Freddy's mind in was their duty. She didn't like participating in their murders, but when she was trapped in the poster if she was summoned she was forced to kill the guard if he didn't look away. Everyone looked so busy, and important, it was funny when people realized what they are actually doing during this time. Sometimes she thought about old times when they were alive, that was the only time everyone was happy. Now everyone hates each other. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one who remembered the old times, because everyone else hates talking about it, the only thing they mention is their gruesome deaths.

She still felt terrible about, what she did to escape the poster, sucking out Mike's energy on the 7th night to be free was quite selfish in her opinion. She heard Freddy teleport behind her.

"Hi Freddy, have you come to torment me?"

"No, I was going to invite you to join us in killing two security guards."

"It sounds far too evil for me, I think I'll pass."

"You can't hide up here forever."

"Well it's better than being a heartless murderer."

"Fine, stay up here all alone. Sometimes I wonder what you do in here."

"It's nice and quiet, and I can relax."

"How is the kitchen quiet?"

"Most of the time I get this room to myself."

Freddy shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Good, that means that you actually remember I'm here."

He looked down at the floor and teleported out of the kitchen. Frederica sighed her brother always tormented her for being merciful to the security guards. But she didn't have a perfect track record either so she couldn't get on him to much. She heard Chica coming so she teleported onto one of the stove. It was strange but she hated people seeing her, it was almost like a curse.

"Mike is back! Mike is back, this is crazy! Why is he back? Does he miss us? Or does he have a bone to pick with us? Aargh I don't know..."

Chica kept going on about Mike Schmidt and she was trying to figure out why he was back. Frederica knew the name from somewhere, but she had forgotten where.

_*wait does she mean Mike Schmidt? I thought he left for good? ah crap, now I need to deal with this, he owes me an explanation for this.*_

She hurried past Chica to the left hall when she heard a shriek from the office.

*_well I guess they weren't_ _kidding_ _when_ _they_ _were_ _talking about two_ _security_ _guards_*

She walked a bit faster and right before she got into the office the door was slammed in her face.

"Scram bastard, no one likes you!"

That was definitely not Mike, it was probably the new arrival. She rolled her eyes and knocked politely on the door.

"We aren't letting you in Freddy! SO GO AWAY!"

"I'm not Freddy! DON'T call me that," she yelled without thinking.

"You can't talk! LEAVE US ALONE!"

She peeked through the window to peek at the two, there was Mike who looked the same as ever with a blue baseball cap on and his red hair peeking out from under the hat and his light blue eyes. The other had brown hair tightly packed under his security watchman hat and incredibly green eyes. She smirked they would shit themselves when they saw her. Now she was free so she could do what she wanted. She concentrated and used some of her energy to teleport into the office, right in front of the newbie.

He screamed and she grinned. Mike looked down at his tablet thinking it would make her go away.

"That won't work anymore Mike. Now I'm free and I don't have to be stuck in that dumb poster anymore."

He looked up slowly shaking slightly, "You talk?"

"Yeah, well I guess it was kinda a secret that we could talk all by ourselves."

"Do you two know each other," Grant asked backing up slowly from Frederica.

"Mike was a night shift guard a few months ago."

Suddenly the lights went out and Mike looked at Grant, "How much power did you use?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Oh that's great that's FREAKING great! I told you but nope you forgot to conserve power!"

Frederica looked from guard to guard, "Well I hate to ruin this argument but I happen to be the only friendly animatronic, and I don't think that it's the wrong time to die, at least for you two."


	7. Trusting A Knife

Ok just to tell you guys I'm not even halfway done with this story so do not fear. Don't worry everything will come together soon I swear I know where I'm going with this. Ugh so since school has been a pain in the ass, I don't have time to update as often and I'll try to make the chapters longer. Anyway enough of my life, let's get back to the story.

Trusting A Knife

Mike tried to hold in his uncontrollable laughter, "Pfffftttt, you? Help us, what did you think I got dumber when I moved here to Utah?"

The animatronic looked purely confused, "Mike, all I want is to help you..."

"Yeah right I will totally believe a killer robot that has tried to murder me," the ex security guard looked her in the eye with no mercy.

The Golden animatronic looked down almost like she was remembering something and screamed at the top of her lungs, "IVE PROTECTED YOU MORE THAN YOU KNOW SO DONT THINK IM LIKE THE OTHERS!"

It was so loud Grant threw his tablet, "HOLY SHIT!"

Mike freaked and his next move was so quick he didn't have time to think his decision through. He grabbed his gun out of his back pocket and fired straight at her left eye.

She screamed and looked at him with black smoke coming out of her left eye, "F-f-fine be that way, it's not like I've been keeping you know who out of this crappy office," the golden animatronic started laughing and disappeared.

Then everything went quiet, "Grant," Mike said his voice shaking, "run go through that door," he gestured at the door on the right, "don't look back just run, NOW!"

The boy looked at Mike realizing what was going to happen and he ran just as Mike had said. The former security guard took a deep breath and looked at Freddy Fazbear.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxpxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Grant felt it had been forever since he had sprinted out of that office, tears were heavily staining his cheeks when he made to the main room. Then he saw her, the golden bear she looked over.

"He told you to run didn't he? I should have known he was always the hero..."

The bear's voice trailed off as she looked back at the right hallway. Grant slowly started edging toward the door he was so frightened he couldn't speak. Suddenly the bear turned to face him.

"There is no getting out till 6."

Grant stared she wasn't going to kill him, feeling a bit more confident he answered, "I was afraid of that."

"Don't worry it's normal to try to get out before 6, I've seen so many," she covered her face as looked at the stage as Mike's screams started.

Grant stared in horror at the bear, "Is he dying," his voice shaking.

The animatronic shook her head, and stood up, "Come with me if you are brave enough," suddenly the animatronic powered down and a black blob emerged from the suit. Grant backed up and watched the blob walk backstage. Chills ran down Grant's spine and for some reason he followed her. She led him backstage were he saw Freddy holding Mike by the neck over a animatronic suit. The blob stopped Grant from going any further and it sprinted at the other animatronics and Mike. It kicked Freddy hard in the crotch and tackled Chica.

"RUN NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Mike nodded unfazed by the spirit and grabbed Grant's hand and lead him to the exit. He took out his gun and shot the window, jumped over the spikes of glass and looked at Grant.

"Hurry up- huff huff, I'll explain everything in a sec- huff huff, just... GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Grant didn't think twice before jumping over the glass himself, "I believe a explanation is in order..."

"Not here- huff huff, at my place- huff huff."

"Wait do you know that black spirit?"

"Yes... Now come on!"


End file.
